


Too Much and Not Enough

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's tired of others making decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much and Not Enough

Joe sighed in frustration. There were too many people making decision in the hierarchy of Watcher Command. There were too many things being missed when it came to journals because of the number of people who had to give approval and no one could make a solid decision. Too much bullshit. Too much of everything else and not enough getting the job done. It was no wonder he did his own thing and usually ended up in trouble for it. He was glad when they finally left him alone to do his job and make the decisions he needed to make regarding how to watch MacLeod and company.


End file.
